1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lift devices and more specifically concerns lift and movement systems for lifting shelving, particularly shelving in its loaded condition, to minimize the labor requirements for activities such as carpet or flooring replacement in libraries where books and the like are supported by shelving. Even more specifically, the present invention concerns lift and movement systems for loaded shelving, which enable the lifting and moving of an entire xe2x80x9crunxe2x80x9d of shelving which is made up by a number of shelving units which are located in side-by-side typically abutting relation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically in libraries, but also in other environments a plurality of shelving units are often placed in side-by-side, typically abutting relation to define a run of shelving. Each of the shelving units may be composed of metal or wood or a combination of such materials and typically are provided with a plurality of vertically spaced generally horizontally oriented shelves for the support of books or other objects.
When it becomes desirable to move the shelving, such as for carpet repair or replacement, floor maintenance or for any other purpose the shelving is typically unloaded of its supported contents which must then be stored in orderly fashion until the supported contents can be replaced on the shelving. Significant labor is typically required for shelf unloading and packaging of the contents of the shelving and, after replacement or relocation of the shelving, for again placing the contents in proper order on the shelving. It is desirable therefore, to provide a system for lifting the shelving, while loaded, and then moving the lifted shelving to a desired location to permit floor service work to be accomplished and, after completion of the floor service work, to return the lifted loaded shelving to its desired location and lower it onto the carpet or other floor surface.
Shelving is often installed in spaced rows or xe2x80x9crunsxe2x80x9d in libraries and other facilities to enable personnel to walk between the runs of shelving for access to individual selected items that are supported by the shelving. When shelving is to be moved to permit floor service work to be done, it is desirable to provide a system for lifting complete runs of shelving and moving the lifted run of shelving to an out-of-the-way location or to any other suitable location. Thus, it is desirable to provide a lifting and movement system which accomplishes simultaneous lifting of each of the individual shelving units that make up a complete run of shelving and also facilitates efficient movement of the entire run of shelving without damaging the shelving units or their contents in any manner whatever.
Though shelving units are typically capable of supporting significantly heavy loads of items such as books, equipment, boxes, etc. they typically have minimal lateral strength. Thus, when a shelving unit is being lifted, if the lift is not conducted evenly along the entire lower structure of the shelving unit, the shelving unit can become twisted to the point that it can become damaged. Thus, whether lifting independent shelving units or lifting an entire run of shelving having a number of shelving units, it is critical that simultaneous and even lifting be accomplished.
It is a principal feature of the present invention to provide a novel lift and movement system having the capability for lifting a complete run of shelving, even when the shelving is loaded, thereby enabling the shelving to be moved to a different location;
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a novel lift and movement system for handling shelving, which permits simultaneous lifting of a number of independent shelving units that make up a run of shelving to thus enable simultaneous movement of the shelving units as a run of shelving;
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a novel lifting and movement system for shelving which may include multiple lifting devices of pneumatic, hydraulic, mechanical or electromechanical character to provide for simultaneous lifting and movement of the multiple shelf units of a run of shelving;
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a novel lifting and movement system for shelving which can be set up in any suitable length to thus enable the lifting and movement of a run of shelving of a particular length;
It is also a feature of the present invention to provide a novel lift and movement system for shelving that is of portable nature and can be moved from place to place in assembled, disassembled or connectable unit form to enable efficient use thereof;
It is an even further feature of the present invention provide a novel lift and movement system for shelving which is of simple nature, is reliable in use and low in cost;
It is also a feature of the present invention to provide a novel lifting and movement system for shelving which enables efficient lifting and movement of runs of shelving by a minimal number of workers, thereby ensuring efficient and low cost movement of the shelving;
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a novel lifting and movement system for shelving which is designed and incorporated modular adjustable units to enable use thereof with a wide range of shelving having a wide range of widths and heights; and
It is also a feature of the present invention to provide a novel lifting and movement system for shelving which incorporates a wheel supported frame and a load supporting frame being disposed in substantially vertically movable relation with the wheel supported frame and further incorporated guide means for guiding movement of the load supporting frame relative to the wheel supported frame;
Briefly, the various objects and features of the present invention are realized through the provision of a lift and movement system which can be of modular form enabling assembly of a desirable number of modular lifting units to define a shelving lift and movement system of suitable length for lifting and moving an entire run of shelving regardless of the number of shelving units in the run. Each of the modular units of the shelving lift and movement system incorporates an adjustable frame structure having a pair of vertical posts that define internal guide channels and have casters or any other suitable type of roller affixed to the lower ends thereof so as to provide for movement of shelving after the shelving has been raised a suitable distance from a floor surface on which it otherwise rests. Horizontally oriented structural members are interconnected with one another and also interconnected with adjacent lifting posts. Upper horizontally oriented structural members are also interconnected to one another and are provided with guide roller sets at the respective ends thereof which are received by the internal guide channels of the lifting posts. These upper horizontal members are also provided with transverse structural members which provide support for shelf engaging elements. A plurality of lifting elements are supported by lift supports that are fixed to the respective lifting posts. These lift devices, which are preferably pneumatic lift devices, may also take any other suitable form such as, for example, hydraulic lift devices, mechanically operated lift devices or electromechanical lift devices such as lifts driven by electric motors. It is important that the multiple lift devices have the capability for simultaneously applying equal lifting force to the moveable horizontal members to thereby provide for simultaneously and even lifting of all of the multiple shelving units that make up a run of shelving.
When the shelving units have been raised clear of the floor surface on which they previously rested, the shelving units will be supported by a plurality of casters or rollers that are provided at the lower ends of each of the lifting posts. With shelving so raised, only one or two workers are needed to move the raised run of shelving from the floor surface and move it to a desired location. Typically, the shelving of libraries, retail stores, manufacturing facilities and the like may be moved to an out of the way position to thereby enable such activities as replacement of carpet, repair of floor services, etc. When carpet replacement activities are in progress typically the loaded shelving is raised, moved to an out of the way position, and after the new carpet has been laid, the shelving is rolled back into its proper position and then is lowered onto the carpet. Obviously, the apparatus of the present invention is capable of lifting and movement of many other types of shelving and is also capable of lifting and moving devices and structures other than shelving.
Many of the structural components that make up the lifting and moving apparatus of the present invention are of adjustable length or height and various components may be mounted at various locations to facilitate an efficient and stable fit of the lifting and movement apparatus with a wide variety of shelving of widely differing dimensions. Thus, though the invention is described herein particularly as it pertains to lifting and movement of runs of shelving, it should be borne in mind that such discussion is not intended to limit the spirit and scope of the present invention in any matter whatever.